<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>e a queste pance vuote cosa gli darà, cosa da bere cosa da mangiare by emozionedapoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076727">e a queste pance vuote cosa gli darà, cosa da bere cosa da mangiare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco'>emozionedapoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaotic Bisexual Salvo Montalbano, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Ingrid inoltre è bi, Ingrid sa, Jealousy, M/M, Mimì è il nuovo cameriere di Calogero, Misunderstandings, Perché si, Salvo è assolutamente incapace coi sentimenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto questo sarebbe andato a farsi fottere, con la presenza di un nuovo cameriere. Ma era comunque preferibile avere un nuovo cameriere che un nuovo cuoco, quindi Salvo annuì con un sospiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>e a queste pance vuote cosa gli darà, cosa da bere cosa da mangiare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>indovinate che ore sono? esatto, le quattro e mezza del mattino! non mi smentisco mai. anyway, questo meraviglioso prompt è nato nella gc su montalbano (il nome preciso è il giovane monta il bono, e credo che sia un'importante informazione da darvi) e scriveranno sullo stesso prompt anche @Electra_Gaunt e @Grigoriweasley quindi se vi piace l'idea sappiate che there's more to come. qualunque errore di battitura verrà sistemato nei prossimi giorni perché, appunto, sono le quattro e mezza del mattino e se mi metto a rileggere il mio cervello esplode. anche qui sono andata un po oltre ergo il rating, spero di non aver scritto niente di cringe, le qual caso chiedo veniain anticipo. buona lettura, spero vi piaccia!</p><p>(il titolo viene dal testo tradotto di "Creuza de ma" di De Andrè)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era alquanto risaputo, in paese, che uomini più abitudinari del commissario Montalbano ne esistevano pochi.</p><p> </p><p>Proprio per questo, quando Calogero, proprietario del ristorante in cui Salvo si recava più o meno ogni giorno per pranzare, gli disse di aver assunto un nuovo cameriere e che sarebbe stato proprio quest’ultimo a servirlo, Salvo non fu esattamente entusiasta della novità.</p><p> </p><p>Di solito era lo stesso Calogero a servirlo, ma data la popolarità che il ristorante andava guadagnandosi dopo un servizio di Televigata in cui se ne parlava molto bene il proprietario era sempre più spesso ad aiutare in cucina e non riusciva a servire ai tavoli con la necessaria efficienza. Salvo questo lo capiva, ovviamente, ma non poteva che sentirsi leggermente nervoso di fronte all’obbligatorio cambio di abitudini che questo rappresentava.</p><p> </p><p>Non avrebbe esattamente saputo spiegare perchè era, da sempre, così legato alle abitudini, alle routine, alle tradizioni. Non aveva paura del cambiamento, no. Semplicemente trovava le routine facili da seguire, rassicuranti. Era talmente attaccato alle sue abitudini che alla minima menzione di una promozione gli saliva l’ansia, e aveva sempre fatto tutto quello che poteva per evitarle come la peste.</p><p> </p><p>Calogero rientrava di diritto tra queste abitudini che custodiva così gelosamente. Il ristorante glielo aveva consigliato Fazio, il padre, il primo giorno da commissario di Vigata, e da allora non aveva mai cambiato ristorante di fiducia. Salvo era una buona forchetta, modestamente, e non era mai rimasto deluso dalla cucina di Calogero. Il pesce sempre freschissimo non mancava mai di essere cotto alla perfezione, la pasta di essere saporita e gli antipasti conditi al punto giusto. Ormai il ristoratore lo conosceva talmente bene da preoccuparsi quando Salvo non mangiava, accusandolo di non avergli dato abbastanza soddisfazione a quel giro. Non aveva neanche più bisogno di ordinare, Calogero lo vedeva entrare, gli diceva che se ne sarebbe occupato lui e puntualmente non mancava un colpo.</p><p> </p><p>Tutto questo sarebbe andato a farsi fottere, con la presenza di un nuovo cameriere. Ma era comunque preferibile avere un nuovo cameriere che un nuovo cuoco, quindi Salvo annuì con un sospiro dopo la comunicazione di Calogero.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora è tutto a posto, dottore? Glielo chiamo?”</p><p>“E chiamalo, dai.”</p><p>“Domenico! Vieni qua, c’è da servire il commissario!”</p><p> </p><p>Dall’altra sala sbucò un uomo, all’incirca sulla trentina, capelli neri come la pece e un ridicolissimo baffo dello stesso colore. Portava una camicia chiara, azzurrina, e un mezzo grembiule bianco stretto in vita. Si avvicinò al tavolo al quale era seduto Salvo.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora vi lascio, dottore. Qualunque cosa non esiti a farmela sapere.”</p><p> </p><p>Così dicendo, Calogero si allontanò, ma non prima di avvicinarsi con aria quasi minacciosa al nuovo cameriere, che Salvo aveva capito chiamarsi Domenico.</p><p> </p><p>“Trattamelo bene, il commissario. Se sento anche una parola di lamentela ti licenzio, intesi?”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro, per nulla intimidito dalla stazza di Calogero, annuì e si accostò al tavolo di Salvo.</p><p> </p><p>“Buongiorno. Lei mi pare di aver capito essere Domenico, si? Io il commissario Montalbano sono, piacere.”</p><p>“Mimì per gli amici. Il piacere è tutto mio, mi creda.”</p><p> </p><p>Dicendogli ciò si protese in avanti, quasi a volersi avvicinare ancora di più a Salvo. Il tono era strafottente, così come il mezzo sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia. Ma questo chi si credeva di essere? <em>Mimì per gli amici? </em>Partiva proprio male. Da dove veniva tutta questa confidenza?</p><p> </p><p>Salvo, già nervoso per quella inaspettata novità, trattenne a stento la risposta acida che gli era venuta spontanea.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, e noi amici non siamo, <em>Domenico.</em> Me lo vuoi dire che si mangia?”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro lo guardò un po’ confuso, un po’ deluso. Ma fu solo un istante, perchè subito sul suo viso si ridipinse il sorrisetto di prima.</p><p> </p><p>“Cibo, si mangia. Che vuole, delle sedie da mangiare?”</p><p> </p><p>Aveva pure voglia di scherzare. Quella, a Salvo, in quel momento mancava, ma decise che era un gioco che si poteva giocare in due.</p><p> </p><p>“Errore mio. Cosa tenete sul menù oggi? Va meglio, così?”</p><p>“Mi pare. Dunque, oggi teniamo antipasto di mar-“</p><p>“Piglio quello.”</p><p>“Ma come, non mi fa finire? Non lo vuole sentire tutto, sto menù?”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto trovare il modo di cancellare l’aria strafottente dal viso del cameriere. Purtroppo, la violenza fisica in Italia era illegale. Che paese arretrato!</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsi. Di primo?”</p><p>“Spaghetti allo scoglio, con le vongol-“</p><p>“Vanno bene quelli.”</p><p>“Non c’ha proprio voglia di farmi finire, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo scosse la testa, poi rispose.</p><p> </p><p>“Le vongole sono fresche, si?”</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva perfettamente che lo erano, Calogero manco lo teneva, il congelatore, ma la strafottenza di Domenico gli stava facendo saltare i nervi più di quanto già non lo fossero. Quello, che evidentemente ancora non si era stufato di pigliarlo per il culo, rispose a tono.</p><p> </p><p>“Sissi. Gliele vado a pescare io di persona, la pasta sarà pronta circa dopodomani se sono veloce. Le va bene?”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo ricambiò il sorriso strafottente a denti stretti.</p><p> </p><p>“Benissimo. Di second-“</p><p>“Quello mi ha già detto Calogero, triglie al limone. Le devo andare a pescare magari quelle?”</p><p>“Sarà per la prossima volta. Quelle che avete vanno bene.”</p><p>“Perfetto, commissario. Vado a riferire.”</p><p> </p><p>Detto fatto, se ne andò. Peccato. A Salvo sarebbe quasi piaciuto continuare la conversazione. Alla fine l’altro gli era parso quasi simpatico, era riuscito persino a non arrendersi di fronte al suo pungente sarcasmo. Anzi, non aveva esitato a rimandarlo al mittente. Quasi ammirabile.</p><p> </p><p>Ma Salvo nervoso era e nervoso rimaneva, perciò, quando Domenico gli portò l’antipasto, decise di sfogarsi ancora un po’.</p><p> </p><p>“Il piatto ha un colore troppo acceso, non trovi? Non è che me lo cambieresti, Domenico?”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro rispose a denti stretti.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma certo, commissario, torno subito.”</p><p> </p><p>Fece richieste simili anche col primo e col secondo. Con grande sollievo del cameriere, non ordinò un dolce, solo un caffè.</p><p> </p><p>“Glielo porto subito. La tazzina va bene bianca o è un colore troppo spento?”</p><p>“Via, non lo studiasti a scuola? Il bianco non è mica un colore! Andrà benissimo.”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro se ne andò, e a Salvo parve che mormorasse tra i denti un “Fituso” di cui però non ebbe certezza.</p><p> </p><p>Pigliato il caffè, chiesto e pagato il conto, si alzò per andarsene e fu quasi tentato, per un istante, di non lasciare la mancia. Ma non era così stronzo, e in fondo Domenico lo aveva servito bene, quindi lasciò ben volentieri una banconota da cinque euro spiegazzata sotto la tazzina del caffè.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quella notte non riuscì a prendere sonno. Inizialmente non riuscì a capire perchè e, irrequieto, decise di smettere di provare e si alzò. In mutande com’era se ne andò sul balcone, tanto freddo non faceva. Stava arrivando l’estate, il vento caldo che veniva dal mare ne era la prova.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo dieci minuti che si scervellava, capì cos’era che lo teneva sveglio: si sentiva in colpa. Quel povero cameriere, quella mattina, l’aveva trattato malissimo, e in fondo non se lo meritava. Gli aveva riversato addosso il nervosismo dell’indagine che non si muoveva e del cambiamento che non si aspettava. E per cosa, poi? Perchè gli aveva dato troppa confidenza? Andava a mangiare lì una volta si e una no, la confidenza sarebbe arrivata comunque. Ora, invece, rischiava di essere servito di malavoglia ogni volta che andava lì. Era stato un vero stronzo, e doveva rimediare.</p><p> </p><p>Con questo pensiero in testa se ne tornò a letto, e dormì tranquillo per il resto della notte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ovviamente, il giorno dopo non ebbe occasione di rimediare al suo comportamento. Fazio entrò trafelato nel suo ufficio esattamente quando stava per alzarsi ed uscire, per dirgli che erano stati chiamati d’urgenza sul luogo di una rapina. Salvo si rassegnò con un sospiro a dire addio ai manicaretti di Calogero.</p><p> </p><p>Ma perchè non si decidevano ad assegnargli un vice?</p><p> </p><p>Anzi, no. Meglio così. Meno novità c’erano, più contento stava.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fu soltanto due giorni che potè tornare da Calogero.</p><p> </p><p>La rapina si era rivelata una faccenda alquanto seria, ed era andata ad aggiungiersi alla già pressante uccisione di un politico di spicco della zona. Salvo, tra sopralluoghi ed interrogatori, non era ancora riuscito a trovare un attimo di pace.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente varcò di nuovo la soglia del ristorante. Calogero lo vide, lo fece sedere e anzichè chiamare Domenico, gli disse che quel giorno di gente non ce ne era tanta e lo avrebbe servito lui stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Qualcuno proprio non voleva che chiedesse scusa al cameriere, evidentemente. Fu Calogero a prendergli l’ordinazione, a portargli antipasto, primo e secondo.</p><p> </p><p>Domenico apparve giusto per venire a sparecchiare dopo il secondo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben due giorni di assenza, commissario! Cominciavamo a preoccuparci. Vuole che le vada a raccogliere dei chicchi di caffè sul momento?”</p><p> </p><p>Ancora si ricordava le battute di Salvo di tre giorni prima. Ammirevole. Salvo ne approfittò per fare ammenda.</p><p> </p><p>“Se è un modo nuovo di chiedermi se voglio un caffè, si, grazie. Anzi, portamene due.”</p><p> </p><p>Se a Domenico parve strana la richiesta di due caffè, non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò ad annuire, forse stranito dalla mancanza di una risposta pungente da parte di Salvo. Poi, con in mano il piatto sporco di Salvo, si diresse verso la cucina.</p><p> </p><p>Tornò poco dopo con un vassoio su cui erano poggiati i due caffè. Uno lo pose di fronte a Salvo, l’altrò lo prese in mano e poi esitò.</p><p> </p><p>“Questo per chi è?”</p><p>“Calogero mi ha detto che oggi c’è poca gente, quindi se hai cinque minuti è per te. Siediti pure.”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro lo guardò come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.</p><p> </p><p>“Per me?”</p><p>“Puoi chiamarlo caffè della pace, se vuoi. Devo chiederti scusa per come mi sono comportato l’ultima volta. Ero nervoso.”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro, che fino a quel punto era rimasto in piedi con la tazzina a mezz’aria, si sedette di fronte a lui e poggiò sul tavolo vassoio e caffè. Sorrise.</p><p> </p><p>“Non preoccuparti, l’ho capito subito che sei un tipo scorbutico.”</p><p>“Quello si, in effetti. Ma comunque, mi spiace, non avrei dovuto trattarti così.”</p><p>“Guarda che pure io non mi sono mica rimasto zitto, eh. Ah, scusa, posso darti del tu?”</p><p>“Direi che hai già fatto da te.”</p><p>“Tu, se vuoi, come ho già adetto puoi chiamarmi Mimì.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo rise. Pace si, ma amici? Ancora no. Bevve il caffè in un sorso. Poi si alzò.</p><p> </p><p>“Ci penserò, Domenico. Ciao, buon lavoro.”</p><p>“Buon lavoro, commissario! Non pigli troppi criminali, che poi non ha più lavoro da fare!”</p><p> </p><p>Dandogli le spalle mentre usciva dal ristorante, Salvo sorrise. Tornò in ufficio decisamente più tranquillo di prima. Domenico non se l’era presa troppo, e in realtà pareva un tipo a posto. Simpatico, quasi. In fondo, Calogero avrebbe potuto scegliere un cameriere peggiore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Riuscì ad andare da Calogero anche per i cinque giorni successivi. Le cose tra lui e Domenico si erano appianate, ma non smisero di sfottersi a vicenda, seppur più amichevolmente. Salvo trovava le loro conversazioni una piacevolissima distrazione dalle vicende di lavoro. Non molti erano in grado di tenergli testa a sarcasmo, ma Domenico si faceva valere.</p><p> </p><p>“Com’è che non mi fai mai finire di dire il menù? Hai paura dell’ultimo piatto dell’elenco?”</p><p>“Zitto che ti faccio un favore, scommetto che neanche te lo ricordi tutto il menù a memoria.”</p><p> </p><p>E ancora:</p><p> </p><p>“Il piatto era buonissimo, come al solito. I miei complimenti al cuoco.”</p><p>“Dici? Io trovo che la ceramica sia un pò dura sotto i denti, preferisco i piatti di plastica.”</p><p> </p><p>Ogni tanto, però, Domenico faceva battute che Salvo aveva difficoltà a capire.</p><p> </p><p>“Commissario, ti sono piaciute le cozze?”</p><p>“Buone, ma forse gli mancava un po’ di pepe.”</p><p>“Ah, ma quello lo potevo aggiungere io! Basta chiedere.”</p><p> </p><p>E gli fece l’occhiolino. Salvo lo guardò confuso.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Niente, lascia perdere.”</p><p> </p><p>Quando poteva, o perchè c’era perchè c’era poca gente o perchè Salvo si era attardato a mangiare e stava per finire il suo turno, Domenico si faceva un caffè e si sedeva con Salvo. Ebbero, in questo modo, l’occasione per conoscersi meglio.</p><p> </p><p>Di solito Salvo non avrebbe avuto piacere a conversare con un quasi sconosciuto, ma a Domenico questa possibilità non era neanche passata per l’anticamera del cervello, e alla fine Salvo scoprì che gli faceva piacere avere qualcuno con cui parlare così. I troppi impegni lavorativi gli impedivano più spesso che no di intraprendere amicizie serie.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei laureato?”</p><p>“Nonsi, faccio il cameriere da quando sono picciotto. Papà ha un ristorante a Palermo, ho iniziato lì.”</p><p>“E com’è che nonostante i tanti anni di esperienza sei ancora così incapace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sposato? Fidanzato?”</p><p>“No, cos’è, vuoi invitarmi a cena?”</p><p>“Al massimo ti invito a pranzo che accetti sicuro, tanto sempre qua stai.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’indagine sull’uccisione del politico gli fece saltare un giorno. Quando tornò, il giorno dopo, era visibilmente di malumore. Gli era appena sfumata l’unica pista che aveva e ora non sapeva dove sbattere la testa. Sperò che la cucina di Calogero potesse fargli venire qualche idea.</p><p> </p><p>Dovette proprio avere la faccia incazzata, perchè Mimì non ci provò neanche scherzare. Si limitò a prendere l’ordinazione, portare e ritirare i piatti. Quando venne il momento del caffè, arrivò con due espressi e una cassata, che Salvo non aveva ordinato. Mimì gli si sedette di fronte e gli passò una forchetta.</p><p> </p><p>“Avanti, mangia che ti risolleva l’umore.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo si guardò intorno. Tutti i tavoli attorno al suo erano pieni.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma tu non dovresti star servendo?”</p><p>“Ho parlato con Calogero, se ne occupa lui. Che ti piglia? Quando sei entrato pareva che avessi una nuvoletta coi fulmini sopra la testa.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo prese un boccone di cassata. Andò in visibilio, era paradisiaca. Si sentì subito meglio.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma niente, sono solo assolutamente fermo in un indagine. Manco uno straccio di pista tengo.”</p><p>“Quale, quella sull’onorevole? C’è Televigata che tra poco chiede formalmente le tue dimissioni, per quanto ti stanno criticando.”</p><p>“Fidati, lo so. Non c’è giorno che passi senza che il questore me lo ricordi.”</p><p> </p><p>Ci fu una pausa. Salvo bevve il suo espresso, e lo stesso fece Mimì. Poi quest’ultimo, messa giù la tazzina, disse:</p><p> </p><p>“Io dell’onorevole conosco la nipote, l’ho frequentata per un po’.”</p><p>“Nipote? Intendi la figlia, semmai. L’onorevole non aveva nipoti.”</p><p>“A me così si è presentata, poi non so.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo ebbe un’illuminazione.</p><p> </p><p>“Sei un genio, Mimì!”</p><p>“Ma veramente io non ho fatto n-“</p><p>“Devo andare, finiscila tu la cassata!”</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò di scatto, lasciò sul tavolo quelli che sperava fossero più o meno i soldi giusti e fuggì in commissariato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mimì ci aveva visto giusto, e quella sera stessa avevano arrestato la nipote che si spacciava per figlia dell’onorevole.</p><p> </p><p>Il giorno dopo Salvo tornò da Calogero visibilmente felice. Mimì lo fece sedere, sorridendo tutto il tempo. Sembarava soddisfatto di sè.</p><p> </p><p>“Ciao, commissario. Oggi pare che ti abbiano dato un’aumento di un milione al mese. C’entra con l’arresto?”</p><p>“Si, e senza di te non ci sarei mai arrivato, quindi ti ringrazio. Anche tu mi pari felice, che successe?”</p><p>“Ma come, che successe? Non ti ricordi?”</p><p>“Nonsi.”</p><p>“Ieri mi hai chiamato Mimì.”</p><p>“Eh, si vede che te lo meritavi.”</p><p>“Minchia, tutte queste smancerie ora? Stai bene, commissario?”</p><p>“Chiamami Salvo e portami degli spaghetti allo scoglio, va.”</p><p>“Faccio come Garibaldi: obbedisco.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Passarono le settimane. Salvo scoprì con una certa confusione che quando il lavoro gli impediva di andare da Calogero, il dispiacere che ne derivava non era più unicamente legato ai manicaretti mancati, ma anche all’impossibilità di vedere Mimì.</p><p> </p><p>Tra i due si era sviluppata un’importante amicizia col passare del tempo. Salvo si trovava stranamente a suo agio con l’altro, complice forse la simile età o la propensione di entrambi al sarcasmo. Fatto sta che più di una volta si era ritrovato a pensare con entusiasmo alle chiaccherate con Mimì che lo aspettavano. Nel tragitto dall’ufficio a Calogero pensava sempre più spesso a quanto sperava che fosse solo Mimì a servirlo, e non Calogero.</p><p> </p><p>Se ne era accorto persino Fazio.</p><p> </p><p>“Dottore? Dottore, sta bene?”</p><p>“Mh? Si, perchè?”</p><p>“Le sto leggendo queste informazioni da cinque minuti buoni e lei ancora non si è lamentato.”</p><p>“Scusami, stavo pensando ad altro.”</p><p>“Commissario, ha mica incontrato qualcuno?”</p><p>“In che senso, Fazio?”</p><p>“Ma come in che senso! Se si è fatto una zita me lo può dire, eh.”</p><p>“Ma quale zita! Con questo lavoro vuoi che mi trovi una zita? Ora su, ridimmi quello che mi stavi dicendo.”</p><p> </p><p>Nelle conversazioni con Mimì, comunque, rimanevano ancora momenti di cui Salvo non capiva assolutamente nulla.</p><p> </p><p>“Com’è che di sera non vieni mai, Salvo? Impegnato ad uscire con tutte le belle donne di Vigata?”</p><p>“Com’è che tu i fatti tuoi non te li sai mai fare? Comunque no, me ne sto a casa da solo.”</p><p>“Se vuoi compagnia basta chiamare,”</p><p>“Chiamare a chi?”</p><p> </p><p>Di solito, dopo questi momenti di confusione, Mimì scuoteva la testa ridendo e cambiava argomento. Salvo sarà stato pure un bravo poliziotto, ma ad interazioni umane era incapace e non aveva paura ad ammetterlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“Come l’hai capito che avevo proprio bisogno di un cannolo?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ho visto come ti hanno trattato a Televigata, ieri sera”)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“Mimì, tra poco ti addormenti in piedi, pigliati qualcosa e siediti.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ma non hai appena finito di dire che eri di fretta, tu?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lo ero prima di vedere in che stato sei.”)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All’incirca sei mesi dopo aver conosciuto Mimì, Salvo ricevette una telefonata da Ingrid. Era finalmente tornata da un lungo viaggio in Svezia e voleva rivederlo. Salvo fu ben felice di accettare. Ingrid era una sua carissima amica e gli era mancata molto, in quei mesi.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo scegli tu il ristorante? Ho voglia di pesce.”</p><p>“Conosco proprio il posto adatto. Vediamoci a casa mia alle otto.”</p><p> </p><p>Messo giù il telefono, chiamò Calogero, e fu proprio lui a rispondergli. Prenotò un tavolo per due e poi si rimise al lavoro.</p><p> </p><p>Quella sera, per la prima volta da mesi, fece qualche sforzo per risultare non solo presentabile ma addirittura elegante. Si mise una camicia bianca di cui lasciò sbottonati i primi tre bottoni, una giacca elegante, si spruzzò la colonia e si pettinò i capelli. Non voleva sfigurare di fronte ad Ingrid, che era sempre così bella.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì suonare il campanello, scese ad aprire. Era Ingrid, sempre belissima. Salirono in macchina (di lei, che faceva sicuramente più bella figura della Punto di Salvo che era a tanto dallo sfasciarsi).</p><p> </p><p>Quando entrarono nel ristorante, più o meno tutte le teste si girarono nella loro direzione. O meglio, in quella di Ingrid. Anche quella di Mimì, che aveva in mano un vassoio con sopra circa una dozzina di bicchieri. Rimase talmente distratto, o forse sorpreso, dall’ingresso di ingrid che per poco non andò a sbattere contro un cliente che tornava dal bagno.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo ebbe la strana sensazione che stesse fissando lui e non Ingrid, ma non ci fece caso e diede la colpa al bicchiere di vino bianco che aveva bevuto a casa. Ignorò anche il pensiero che gli avrebbe fatto molto piacere se fosse effettivamente stato lui quello che Mimì stava fissando.</p><p> </p><p>Si sedette di fronte a Ingrid e pochi minuti dopo gli venne incontro Mimì, che ignorando Ingrid guardò solo lui col suo solito mezzo sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>“Ciao Mimì, come va?”</p><p>“C’è un po’ troppa gente, ma sopravvivrò.”</p><p>“Peccato. Comunque lei è Ingrid, una mi-“</p><p> </p><p>Qualcuno chiese se si poteva avere altro pane.</p><p> </p><p>“Scusa, Salvo, torno subito per farvi ordinare.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo si voltò di nuovo verso Ingrid dopo aver guardato Mimì sparire in cucina.</p><p> </p><p>“Non mi avevi detto di avere un ammiratore!”</p><p>“Eh? Che hai detto, non ho sentito!”</p><p> </p><p>Ingridi si sporse sul tavolo verso di lui e gli parlò quasi all’orecchio.</p><p> </p><p>“Non mi avevi detto di avere un ammiratore!”</p><p>“Ma chi, Mimì?”</p><p> </p><p>Proprio in quel momento si accorsero di Mimì. Si era evidentemente avvicinato al tavolo senza che i due lo notassero, ma gli era caduto qualcosa dalle mani e si era chinato a raccoglierlo. Salvo e Ingrid si separarono, Mimì si rimise in piedi e ordinarono.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo notò che era visibilmente meno allegro di prima. Pareva triste, come se in quei pochi minuti da quando si erano salutati avesse visto qualcosa che lo aveva ferito. Salvo fu tentato di chiedergli cosa fosse successo, ma poi decise che non era il caso.</p><p> </p><p>La cena fu ottima, come al solito. L’unica cosa fuori posto era l’umore di Mimì, che non si era più risollevato. Forse era solo stanchezza, pensò Salvo. Passò tutta la serata a cercare di farlo ridere, ma senza successo.</p><p> </p><p>Non degnò Ingrid neanche di uno sguardo. Il che era alquanto strano, conoscendo la forte propensione di Mimì verso il genere maschile, e non fece altro che confonderlo ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dopo cena Ingrid lo riaccompagnò in macchina a casa. Nel tragitto non scambiarono neanche una parola, piacevolmente sazi, ma una volta arrivati Salvo la invitò in casa per bere qualcosa. Ingrid accettò, e pochi minuti dopo erano entrambi seduti in verandina.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo le fece una domanda che gli era rimbalzata in testa dall’inizio della serata.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma cosa intendevi prima con ammiratore?”</p><p>“Ma come, non l’hai visto? Aveva occhi solo per te!”</p><p>“Ripeto: ma chi, Mimì?”</p><p>“Certo che si, chi altri!”</p><p>“Ma va, io e Mimì siamo solo amici. E poi è un uomo!”</p><p>“Che vuol dire, scusa? Mi vuoi dire che all’università non sei mai stato con un uomo?”</p><p> </p><p>Era vero, ma non era questo il punto.</p><p> </p><p>“Perchè, tu si? E poi non c’entra niente.”</p><p>“Ovvio, non sono mica scema. E dal modo in cui ti ha guardato quando siamo entrati a lui mi sa che non interessa proprio che sei uomo”</p><p>“Ma perchè, come mi ha guardato?”</p><p>“Come hanno guardato me tutti gli altri uomini nella sala. Anzi, no: loro mi guardavano come se mi volessero mangiare con gli occhi, lui pareva proprio innamorato.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo scosse la testa, incredulo. Ma come le saltavano in testa certe idee? Fece per risponderle, dirle che stava impazzendo, ma si interruppe.</p><p> </p><p>Era sempre rimasto il mistero di quelle strane battute di Mimì che Salvo non riusciva mai a capire, e forse quella spiegazione poteva risolverlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma no, Salvo, non dire scemenze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Però. A pensarci bene, in fondo.</p><p> </p><p>“A che pensi, Salvo?”</p><p> </p><p>Così Salvo le raccontò di quelle strane battute. Alla fine, Ingrid rise sonoramente.</p><p> </p><p>“Certo che sei proprio stupido, Salvo! Ci stava chiaramente provando!”</p><p>“Tu dici?”</p><p>“Dico si!”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo si sentiva leggermente girare la testa. Non riusciva a rendersene conto- lui piaceva? A Mimì? Piaceva piaceva? Ci stava provando addirittura da mesi?</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma lui ti piace?”</p><p> </p><p>Domanda tosta.</p><p> </p><p>Anzi, a pensarci bene, forse non tanto.</p><p> </p><p>Fin dall’inizio Mimì gli era rimasto impresso, e rileggendo in quella chiave ogni singola volta in cui si era sentito deluso se Mimì non lo poteva servire o quando si sentiva perdere un battito se gli si avvicinava a pochi centimetri dalla faccia per poggiargli il piatto di fronte, tutto aveva un senso.</p><p> </p><p>“Minchia. Mi sa di si.”</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid rise.</p><p> </p><p>“Allora che aspetti?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Salvo quella notte non chiuse occhio. La passò a far pace con sè stesso e con i suoi neorealizzati sentimenti.</p><p> </p><p>Scoprì con sua enorme sorpresa che Mimì gli era piaciuto fin dall’inizio, e anche tanto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>D’altronde, Salvo, non mi pare molto etero sentirsi mancare l’aria ogni volta che lo vedi senza gel nei capelli. E mi pare ancora meno etero essere molto, molto felice tutte le volte che casca qualcosa e Mimì deve chinarsi a raccoglierlo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Solo che Ingrid aveva parlato di sguardo innamorato, addirittura. Amore? Salvo non ne vedeva traccia da anni, in sè stesso. Verso la sua terra, il suo lavoro, si, ma verso un’altra persona?</p><p> </p><p>Entrò leggerissimamente in panico.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo amo? Lo amo o mi sto solo intortando mentalmente e devo andarmene a letto?” chiese al vuoto totale della sua camera da letto.</p><p> </p><p><em>Entrambe, </em>gli suggerì la parte di sè munita di buon senso.</p><p> </p><p><em>Che camurria,</em> rispose a sè stesso, e subito dopo <em>fermi tutti, entrambe?!</em></p><p> </p><p>A ripensarci col senno di poi, Mimì si era in pochissimo tempo creato uno spazio tutto suo nella sua vita. Era diventato un amico prima, un confidante dopo, e non esitava mai ad offrire a Salvo una spalla su cui appoggiarsi se ne aveva bisogno. Era bello, bellissimo, e parlare con lui gli risollevava il morale come soltanto gli arancini di Adelina sapevano fare.</p><p> </p><p>E poi era gentile, aveva un gran cuore. Quando Salvo aveva menzionato che al supermercato non c’erano abbastanza volontari per la campagna di raccolta cibo per i senzatetto e che era stato costretto a mandare degli agenti, Mimì si era subito offerto di andare.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Lo faccio perchè è una cosa buona,” </em>aveva detto, <em>“e perchè so che avere due agenti di meno a disposizione ti preoccupa.” </em>poi l’aveva guardato sorridendo, una mano sotto il mento a reggergli il viso, e a Salvo nel ricordo parve così bello che tra poco si metteva a piangere come un bambino.</p><p> </p><p>Forse Salvo avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima. Forse, eh.</p><p> </p><p>In uno strano deja-vu della notte dopo il loro primo incontro, Salvo riuscì a dormire solo dopo aver preso la decisione di invitare Mimì a cena il giorno dopo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Solo che il giorno dopo fu Calogero a servirlo. Avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli dove fosse Mimì, poi lo vide. Stava prendendo l’ordinazione ad un tavolo di due ragazze, entrambe sulla ventina d’anni.</p><p> </p><p>Mimì incrociò il suo sguardo e Salvo alzò una mano in segno di saluto, ma quello lo ignorò e tornò a parlare con le due ragazze, ridendo apertamente.</p><p> </p><p><em>Strano,</em> pensò Salvo, ma poi dovette ordinare e non ci fece caso. Magari Mimì sarebbe passato più tardi e lui glielo avrebbe chiesto allora.</p><p> </p><p>Ma Mimì non venne. Gli portò e sparecchiò tutto Calogero, e Salvo dovette sforzarsi di non mostrare il suo disappunto mentre pagava.</p><p> </p><p>Alzandosi per uscire, notò che stava facendo lo stesso il tavolo delle due ragazze. Una delle due, uscendo, fermò Mimì, gli lasciò qualcosa in mano e lo baciò sulla guancia. Poi se ne andò ridendo. Salvo sentì qualcosa di amaro lampeggiargli nel petto. Gelosia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chi era quella? Cosa stava facendo? Gli aveva lasciato il numero di telefono?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mimì l’avrebbe richiamata?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il malumore che gli era salito gli rimase tutto il pomeriggio, e durò fino a sera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ingrid si era sbagliata?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Per due giorni, dovendo stare appresso ad un urgente caso di rapimento, non potè andare da Calogero. Quando finalmente vi tornò si era praticamente dimenticato del malumore della volta precedente, e non aspettava altro che poter sfogare un po’ di tensione parlando con Mimì.</p><p> </p><p>Purtroppo, però, si ripetè tutto come la volta precedente. Lo servì sempre e solo Calogero, mentre Mimì stava appresso a un’elegante signora sulla quarantina tre tavoli oltre il suo. Di nuovo, Salvo si sentì irrazionalmente geloso. Mimì non aveva mai celato il suo gradimento verso le donne, ma Salvo non l’aveva mai visto “in azione”.</p><p> </p><p>D’altronde, non aveva alcun diritto su Mimì. Ingrid poteva benissimo essersi sbagliata.</p><p> </p><p>Questo non voleva dire che Salvo non potesse sentire un amaro retrogusto di bile nel palato nonostante i meravigliosi tagliolini al sugo di scampi appena mangiati.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La scena si ripetè uguale identica per le tre volte successive. Se c’era una donna tra i venti e i quarant’anni, sola o accompagnata che fosse, Mimì ci provava e ignorava Salvo per tutto il pasto.</p><p> </p><p>Ora, prescindendo dal possibile aspetto romantico della loro relazione, non era normale che Mimì lo ignorasse così tanto, che non lo degnasse neanche di uno sguardo. Doveva essere intenzionale, non si spiegava. Ogni volta che lo salutava, l’altro guardava dall’altra parte.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo era sempre più nervoso. Al lavoro rispondeva male a tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Vedere l’altro sempre con una donna diversa accanto, che lo sorrideva, lo guardava lasciva, gli rendeva l’umore più nero delle nubi di un temporale.</p><p> </p><p>Ma soprattutto, Mimì gli mancava.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All’ottava ripetizione di quella scena, Salvo non si trattenne più. Dopo che l’ennesima donna gli ebbe lasciato il suo numero, Salvo lo fermò mentre passava di fronte al suo tavolo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimì, ma non saranno troppi sti numeri di telefono?”</p><p> </p><p>Probabilmente il nervoso che provava in quei giorni gli impedì di rendere la frase abbastanza scherzosa, perchè l’altro lo guardo quasi offeso.</p><p> </p><p>“E a te che ti frega? Tu hai quella bella bionda straniera, no?” Poi Mimì si allontanò.</p><p> </p><p>La scortesia della risposta e l’offesa che ne derivarono non gli fecero capire quello che c’era veramente da capire di quella frase. Ne rimase solo profondamente ferito, e senza dire una parola lasciò i soldi sul tavolo e andò via.</p><p> </p><p>In commissariato, Fazio gli chiese se il giorno dopo sarebbe andato a festeggiare San Calogero al parco con gli uomini. Salvo, gentilmente, declinò l’invito ed entrò nel suo ufficio. Si sedette.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentiva profondamente triste. Gli pareva di aver perso definitivamente Mimì. Quei sei mesi erano stati così belli e ora doveva svanire tutto? Per cosa, poi, Salvo non lo capiva. Davvero, ci si sforzava, ma non lo capiva. Avrebbe volentieri fatto uno sforzo per riparare a un suo sbaglio, ma non sapeva da dove cominciare.</p><p> </p><p>Si rassegnò. Probabilmenete Mimì si era solo stufato di lui.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il giorno dopo, quando tutti se ne furono usciti per andare a festeggiare, Salvo si ritrovò solo in ufficio. La situazione di sicuro non aiutò il suo umore già nero, quindi per consolarsi chiamo Calogero e ordinò praticamente tutto il menù.</p><p> </p><p>“Va bene, dottore, dovrebbe arrivare tutto tra un’orata circa.”</p><p>“Grazie mille, Calogero.”</p><p> </p><p>Mise giù il telefono. Si ricordò che il giorno prima il ristoratore gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato Mimì a effettuare le consegne l’indomani, perchè aveva dato il giorno libero al fattorino. Fu tentato di rialzare la cornetta e cancellare l’ordine.</p><p> </p><p>Ragionando, però, si rese conto che sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta per costringere finalmente Mimì a parlare, a spiegargli cos’era successo. Magari poteva finalmente risolvere le cose.</p><p> </p><p>Nell’attesa decise di smaltire il carico di carte che gli invadevano la scrivania. Ne aveva firmate circa la meta, quando sentì dei passi in corridoio.</p><p> </p><p>“Permesso? C’è nessuno?”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo si alzò di scatto e si affacciò dalla porta del suo ufficio. Mimì, come al solito, era bellissimo.</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni, Mimì, sono qua.”</p><p> </p><p>Mimì si affrettò lungo il corridoio verso la sua direzione, e Salvo lo lasciò entrare. Non richiuse la porta.</p><p> </p><p>Mentre Mimì sistemava i piatti sulla scrivania che Salvo aveva prontamente liberato senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, Salvo decise che era il momento di fare la sua mossa. Non avrebbe retto un istante di più senza sistemare le cose tra loro.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimì?”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro non si fermò. Salvo lo disse con tono più deciso.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimì.”</p><p> </p><p>L’altro, finalmente, stette fermo. Erano entrambi in piedi accanto alla scrivania, ma su lati opposti.</p><p> </p><p>“Non so cosa ho fatto per non meritarmi neanche di essere guardato, ma ti prego, qualunque cosa sia dimmela. Voglio rimediare.”</p><p> </p><p>Il rimorso sincero nella sua voce dovette fare effetto, perchè l’altro, finalmente, dopo due settimane, lo guardò negli occhi. Salvo avrebbe potuto piangere per il sollievo.</p><p> </p><p>Gli occhi dell’altro apparvero genuinamente sorpresi dalle sue parole, e confusero Salvo ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>“Fatto qualcosa? No, figurati, Salvo, tu non hai fatto niente.”</p><p>“Proprio niente.” Aggiunse dopo qualche istante, a bassa voce. Aveva un tono di voce amaro.</p><p> </p><p>“Non mi pare. Sono due settimane che mi ignori.”</p><p>“Hai ragione. Colpa mia, mi spiace. Da domani sarà tutto normale, contento?”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo non fece in tempo a dire “No, cosa-“ che Mimì già era uscito dalla porta. Salvo fece per seguirlo, fermarlo, ma si fermò a metà del gesto. Qualcosa della conversazione gli aveva fatto suonare un campanello d’allarme.</p><p> </p><p>Ma cos’era? “Tutto normale”? “Colpa mia”? <em>“Due settimane”?</em></p><p> </p><p>Ecco, si, quello. <em>Avanti, Montalbano, sforzati, cos’è successo due settimane fa?</em></p><p> </p><p>Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tu hai quella bella bionda straniera, no?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sei un minchione, Salvo, un deficiente, un cornuto. Ma perchè di mestiere fai il poliziotto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fu fuori dal suo ufficio prima di rendersene conto. Mimì era alla fine del corridoio.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimì! Mimì aspetta, ti prego!”</p><p> </p><p>Quello si girò.</p><p> </p><p>“Che c’è ancora, Salvo?”</p><p>“Ingrid è solo un’amica,” gli disse Salvo dall’altro capo del corridoio.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Ingrid, la bionda di due settimane fa, è solo un’amica, Mimì.”</p><p> </p><p>Mimì si fermò di colpo. Nel frattempo Salvo gli si era avvicinato, e ora erano in piedi di fronte al centralino. Salvo sorrise mentre Mimì lo guardava negli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>“Non avevo capito fosse quello il problema. Ti giuro, Ingrid è solo un’amic-“</p><p> </p><p>Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che sentì le mani di Mimì prendergli il colletto tra le mani e poi le sue labbra sulle sue. Ricambio istintivamente, mentre l’impeto di Mimì li mandava contro il vetro del gabbiotto. A Salvo la posizione non dispiaceva più di tanto.</p><p> </p><p>“Cornuto, non potevi dirmelo prima?” disse Mimì tra un bacio e l’altro.</p><p>“Tu potevi chiedermelo prima di fartela con tutte le clienti di Calogero,” rispose Salvo, per poi assalire di baci il collo di Mimì, che piegò istintivamente la testa all’indietro, lasciandogli libero accesso.</p><p>“Li buttavo tutti nel cestino, i numeri di telefono.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo ebbe a malapena la lucidità di rendersi conto di quanto quell’informazione lo rendesse felice. Ingrid aveva ragione, in fondo. Mimì aveva davvero occhi soltanto per lui.</p><p> </p><p>Entrambi avevano il fiato corto, le mani che non sapevano stare ferme nella loro smania di voler toccare tutto e subito.</p><p> </p><p>“Qua no, Mim-“ l’altro gli baciò un punto imprecisato sotto l’orecchio mentre gli faceva scivolare la giacca di dosso “qua no, che qua rischiamo ci becchino.”</p><p>“E dove? La tua scrivania tutta occupata è”</p><p>“C’è un altro uffici-“ Mimì gli <em>morse</em> il collo. Salvo dovette trattenersi dal gemere come un ragazzino alle prime armi. Si sentiva le ginocchia molli.</p><p> </p><p>In un lampo di lucidità, prese Mimì per il polso e lo trascinò dentro l’ufficio vacante, la cui scrivania era ingombra solo di scartoffie che Salvo scaraventò a terra con una manata mentre Mimì gli sbottonava la camicia. Salvo, in chissà quale dimostrazione di forza, lo sollevò e lo fece sedere sulla scrivania, poi si infilò tra le sue ginocchia e riprese a baciarlo con fervore. La sua bocca sapeva di vino bianco, la sua pelle di una colonia dal profumo indefinibile.</p><p> </p><p>“Quanto siamo forzuti, commissario Montalbano.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo, ansimante, rise.</p><p> </p><p>“Zitto, che non ho più l’età per certe cose.”</p><p> </p><p>“A me,” sussurrò Mimì con un flessuoso movimento in avanti del bacino, la sua bocca che gli sfiorava l’orecchio, il tono lascivo, “pare proprio di si, Salvo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inutile dire che il cibo si raffreddò. E che se mai gli avessero dovuto effettivamente assegnare un vice, Salvo non avrebbe mai guardato quella scrivania allo stesso modo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anni dopo, quando Calogero venne a sapere della loro relazione, disse solo:</p><p> </p><p>“Lo vede che ce l’ho scelto bene il cameriere, dottore?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sdjflgkjhhj l'idea di questi due che si fanno ingelosire a vicenda onestamente mi fa volare e questo prompt offriva troppi spunti per non essere sfruttato, da qui la lunghezza (fun fact: è il testo più lungo che abbia mai scritto in vita mia oltre alla mia tesina delle medie!). sono voluta andare più sul comico in certi punti e spero di esserci riuscita. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie mille per la lettura!</p><p>(mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>